1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal defense devices and more particularly to alarm and marking devices used to discourage crime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal defense devices have been known in the past. Most typically devices of this kind found in the prior art combine means to generate a loud noise and a dispenser for ejecting dye or odoriferous spray against the attacker. In both latter instances pervasive characteristics in the dye or odor are desired and inadvertent release thereof has posed a major problem to the user.
Since a personal defense device of the foregoing kind achieves its best utility when conformed for convenient use, the necessity of providing effective activation in a failsafe package has long been recognized. For this reason most prior art devices include elaborate circuitry and protective structure to prevent such inadvertent release all accumulating in increased costs and/or lack of reliability.